For illumination applications, light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial potential benefit associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, to realize the full potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes, new technologies are needed.
For instance, there are needs in the art for portable lighting systems that realize or leverage the potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes. For example, need exists for a portable light that can produce different illumination patterns to meet different user situations and applications. Further need exists for a portable light that has two or more configurations, to provide application flexibility. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination systems and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes in lighting applications.